BAD GRADE
by AnggunStranger
Summary: kelas XII-10 akan menjadi kelas yang dapat mebesarkan nama sekolah, membuat sekolah itu menjadi sekolah paling dicari di seluruh dunia. tapi, kelas XII-10 adalah kelas yang paling ditakuti oleh siswa sekolah itu, SM Senior High School. apakah mereka bisa melakukannya?


GRADE BAD

Penulis: Choi Schiller / Schiller Asing

Cast: semua anggota EXO, semua anggota SHINee, dll

OC: Hwang Ha Rin, Ahn Min Young, Park Min Hee, dll

warning : typo(s), gaje, aneh, ooc, dll

Summary: ~ BAD GRADE ~ adalah kelas dengan perkumpulan murid yang sangat BAD. Tapi, merekalah yang membuat sekolah mereka menjadi sekolah incaran seluruh murid dunia. Ingin tahu? Sebaiknya baca saja ...

SELAMAT MEMBACA ... *** ***

TEETTT TEEETTTT TEEETTTTTT ...

Itulah bunyi bell untuk sekolah yang bernama "SM Senior High School" yang menandakan bahwa gerbang sekolah akan segera tertutup. Disanalah terkenal kelas 'XII-10', mungkin untuk murid yang yang sudah bersekolah disana akan merinding mendengar nama kelas itu.

Ahn Min Young, ia adalan anak pindahan dari "YG Senior High School", ia di tempatkan di kelas 'XII-10'. Ia adalah siswa yang sangat pintar, tapi disinilah nasib buruknya akan dimulai.

Di-Class

Semua murid pada kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari YG Senior High School. Min Young, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Lee sonsaengnim sambil

"Annyeonghaseyo, nama saya Min Young. Saya harap kita bisa bertaman baik" ucap Min Young

"Baiklah, Min Young, kau bisa duduk disana" ucap Lee sonsaeng sambil menunjuk tempat kosong untuk Min Young.

...

"Ahn Min Young?" tanya Onew, menyanyikan 'SHINee' pemimpin Bahasa Dari

"Ne, kamu siapa?" tanya balik Min Young

"Ah... perkenalkan, namaku adalah Lee Jinki, kau bisa memanggilku Onew. Aku adalah leader SHINee. SHINee adalah kumpulan lima cowok paling pintar di sekolah ini" narsis Onew

"ah... benarkah? Tapi ada apa?"

"Aku tau kau adalah murid terpintar di YG Senior High School dulu, apakahkau ingin bergabung dengan SHINee?"

"maaf, sepertinya tidak" jawab Min Young dan segala berlalau melewati Onew yang berdiri mematung.

'Ternyata baru kali ini Onew ditolak ajakannya, terlebih ditempat umum seperti ini'

"kenapa _hyung_? Ditolak? Baru kali ini? Kasian..." Ucap Taemin sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Onew dengan heboh dan tertawa dengan sangat keras.

-parkiran, pukul 01.00

"eh... Baekhyun, nanti kelas tambahan jam berapa?" tanya Ha Rin sambil meminum Bubble Tea miliknya.

"eumm... mungkin sekitar jam 3, kenapa?" Jawab Baekhyun

"SHINee lagi yang jadi gurunya? Aishh... menyebalkan" Ucap Ha Rin yang memasuki mibilnya dan membantingnya dengan keras dan langsung tancap gas, meningglakan Baekhyun yang bingung sendiri sambil menganga.

Baekhyun tahu kalau Ha Rin selalu menjadi bahan bercanda SHINee saat mengajar mereka. SHINee memang ditugaskan untuk membantu kelas XII-10 untuk meningkatkan otak mereka.

Baekhyun lalu kembali masuk karena ia tadi mengambil bukunya yang ketinggalan di mobilnya dan bertemu dengan Ha Rin.

03.00 di rumah sakit

Ha Rin dkk sudah berada di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, buku matematika kalian halaman 113, bla bla bla ~ ~ ~" ucap Onew

Ha Rin yang melihatnya hanya masa bodoh.

BRAAAKKKK "YA! Hwang Ha Rin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" marah Taemin yang melihat Ha Rin hanya masa bodoh.

"Apa kau tidak ada niat belajar HAH?! Keluar dari kelas ini, SEKARANG?!" ucap Taemin sambil melempar buku Ha Rin keluar kelas.

"KAU-!" tunjuk Ha Rin kearah Taemin

"AISH!" Ha Rin keluar sambil mengomel.

Rumah Keluarga Hwang

"Ha Rin, kau pasti habis diusir dari kelas lagi kan?" Tebak ibunya Ha Rin

"yeah..." Ha Rin terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya

"Oh ya! Malam ini kita ada makan malam dengan keluarga Lee. Jadi bersiap-siaplah, mungkin kali ini adalah perjodohan" ucap ibunya Ha Rin.

"M-MWO?! PERJODOHAN"

Pukul 07.00 malam

"Ha Rin, kali ini saja jangan hancurkan makan malam kali ini" ucap ayah Ha Rin

"Arraseo"

"Appa, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" izin Ha Rin kepada ayahnya

"ya, tapi janga coba-coba untuk kabur. Ingat itu" ancam ayahnya

(tempat lain)

"Umma, aku ingin ke toilet" izin Taemin kepada ibunya

"Ne, jangan lama-lama"

Toilet

Terlihat dua orang yang baru sajakeluar dari toilet wanita dan pria, mereka tampaknya bertabrakan.

"Ha Rin? / Taemin?" Ucap mereka bersamaan

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Taemin

"Makam malam, memang kenapa?" tanya Ha Rin balik

"Gak apa-apa sih, kau harus ingat bahwa minggu depan ulangan tengah semester satu, jangan lupa belajar. Bye.." Taemin pergi meninggalkan Ha Rin yang sedang menganga lebar.

"MWO?"

"KAU?/KAU?" teriak Ha Rin dan Taemin bersamaan

"Umma, apakah dia orang yang umma maksud?" Tanya Ha Rin kepada ibunya

"iya, kalian sudah saling mengenal? Baguslah, maka pertunangan kalian bisa di percepat"

"Umma tau tidak? Dia yang sering mengusirku dari kelas tambahan" tunjuk Ha Rin ke arah Taemin

"Mwo? Aku? Bukankah kau yang sering mengacuhkan kami saat mengajar!" tunjuk balik Taemin kearah Ha Rin.

"MWOYO?" Sebuah teriak tangan

"Sudah-sudah, Ha Rin, duduk" suruh ayah Ha Rin ke Ha Rin untuk segera duduk

"Dengar ya, Taemin, Ha Rin, karena kalian saling mengenal maka pertunangan kalian akan dipercepat" tegas ayah Ha Rin

"haa?" Taemin dan Ha Rin yang mendegarnya sambil minum langsung menyemburka minuman mereka, Taemin ke Ha Rin, dan Ha Rin ke Taemin.

siang pukul 02.45

Hari ini anak kelas XII-10 membolos saat kelas tambahan mereka akan berlangsun15 menit lagi, kecuali Min Young si anak pintar. Ia masih setia menunggu SHINee datang untuk mengajar.

Tapi sepertinya kesialan menimpa Ha Rin dkk. Mereka melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri dan didepan mereka sendiri bahwa mobil mereka telah di derek dengan mobil derek, dan setelah itu pagar sekolah di gembok. Tak ada jalan keluar lagi selain manjat pagar.

Tapi pagar itu terlalu tinggi untuk di panjat dan di atasnya telah di pasang kawat duri pula.

PRROOOOOKKK PPROOOKKK PPRRRROOOOKKK...

"KALIAN MAU KEMANA? HAH!" Teriak Onew. Key, Minho, Jonghyun, dan Taemin hanya menutup telinga mereka.

"Ha Rin... mati kita" bisik Sehun

"ayoo... masuk saja" ucap Ha Rin dan semuanya mengekor Ha Rin dibelakang

Anak kelas XII-10 (kecuali Min Young) memasuki kelas mereka.

Pelajaran pun dimulai...

Pada 20.00

Pelajaran selesai...

"Anda bisa pulang" Minho makanan

"Arraseo" ucap Ha Rin

"Ha Rin, aku ikut kamu pulang, ya?" tanya Taemin

"Hmm ..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ha Rin dan BRRUUKKKK

Ha Rin pingsan pas di depan Taemin, Taemin langsung menangkapnya, Taemin lalu menggendong Ha Rin di punggungnya ala panda. Lalu Taemin mengambil kunci mobil Ha Rin yang berada di tangan Ha Rin sebelum terjatuh.

"Aneh ... kok bisa pingsan?" Taemin bingung

.

.

TBC

RCL?


End file.
